Every Steven Ever
Every Steven Ever 'was a 42-hour ''Steven Universe marathon that aired from August 31 at 6:00am to September 2, 2019 at 8:00pm. The marathon featured every single episode of Steven Universe at the time, followed by the commerical-free premiere of Steven Universe: The Movie ''and shorts from season 2 and 4. Schedule Saturday, August 31st * 6:00am - Gem Glow * 6:15am - Laser Light Cannon * 6:30am - Cheeseburger Backpack * 6:45am - Together Breakfast * 7:00am - Frybo * 7:15am - Cat Fingers * 7:30am - Bubble Buddies * 7:45am - Serious Steven * 8:00am - Tiger Millionaire * 8:15am - Steven's Lion * 8:30am - Arcade Mania * 8:45am - Giant Woman * 9:00am - So Many Birthdays * 9:15am - Lars and the Cool Kids * 9:30am - Onion Trade * 9:45am - Steven the Sword Fighter * 10:00am - Lion 2: The Movie * 10:15am - Beach Party * 10:30am - Rose's Room * 10:45am - Coach Steven * 11:00am - Joking Victim * 11:15am - Steven and the Stevens * 11:30am - Monster Buddies * 11:45am - An Indirect Kiss * 12:00pm - Mirror Gem * 12:15pm - Ocean Gem * 12:30pm - House Guest * 12:45pm - Space Race * 1:00pm - Secret Team * 1:15pm - Island Adventure * 1:30pm - Keep Beach City Weird! * 1:45pm - Fusion Cuisine * 2:00pm - Garnet's Universe * 2:15pm - Watermelon Steven * 2:30pm - Lion 3: Straight to Video * 2:45pm - Warp Tour * 3:00pm - Alone Together * 3:15pm - The Test * 3:30pm - Future Vision * 3:45pm - On the Run * 4:00pm - Horror Club * 4:15pm - Winter Forecast * 4:30pm - Maximum Capacity * 4:45pm - Marble Madness * 5:00pm - Rose's Scabbard * 5:15pm - The Message * 5:30pm - Political Power * 5:45pm - The Return * 6:00pm - Jailbreak * 6:15pm - Full Disclosure * 6:30pm - Open Book * 6:45pm - Joy Ride * 7:00pm - Say Uncle * 7:15pm - Story for Steven * 7:30pm - Shirt Club * 7:45pm - Love Letters Sunday, September 1st * 6:00am - Reformed * 6:15am - Sworn to the Sword * 6:30am - Rising Tides, Crashing Skies * 6:45am - Keeping It Together * 7:00am - We Need to Talk * 7:15am - Chille Tid * 7:30am - Cry for Help * 7:45am - Keystone Motel * 8:00am - Onion Friend * 8:15am - Historical Friction * 8:30am - Friend Ship * 8:45am - Nightmare Hospital * 9:00am - Sadie's Song * 9:15am - Catch and Release * 9:30am - When It Rains * 9:45am - Back to the Barn * 10:00am - Too Far * 10:15am - The Answer * 10:30am - Steven's Birthday * 10:45am - It Could've Been Great * 11:00am - Message Received * 11:15am - Log Date 7 15 2 * 11:30am - Super Watermelon Island * 11:45am - Gem Drill * 12:00pm - Same Old World * 12:15pm - Barn Mates * 12:30pm - Hit the Diamond * 12:45pm - Steven Floats * 1:00pm - Drop Beat Kid * 1:15pm - Mr. Greg * 1:30pm - Too Short to Ride * 1:45pm - The New Lars * 2:00pm - Beach City Drift * 2:15pm - Restaurant Wars * 2:30pm - Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service * 2:45pm - Monster Reunion * 3:00pm - Alone at Sea * 3:15pm - Greg's Babysitter * 3:30pm - Gem Hunt * 3:45pm - Crack the Whip * 4:00pm - Steven vs. Amethyst * 4:15pm - Bismuth * 4:45pm - Beta * 5:00pm - Earthlings * 5:15pm - Back to the Moon * 5:30pm - Bubbled * 5:45pm - Kindergarten Kid * 6:00pm - Know Your Fusion * 6:15pm - Buddy's Book * 6:30pm - Mindful Education * 6:45pm - Future Boy Zoltron * 7:00pm - Last One Out of Beach City * 7:15pm - Onion Gang * 7:30pm - Gem Harvest Monday, September 2nd * 6:00am - Three Gems and a Baby * 6:15am - Steven's Dream * 6:30am - Adventures in Light Distortion * 6:45am - Gem Heist * 7:00am - The Zoo * 7:15am - That Will Be All * 7:30am - The New Crystal Gems * 7:45am - Storm in the Room * 8:00am - Rocknaldo * 8:15am - Tiger Philanthropist * 8:30am - Room for Ruby * 8:45am - Lion 4: Alternate Ending * 9:00am - Doug Out * 9:15am - The Good Lars * 9:30am - Are You My Dad? * 9:45am - I Am My Mom * 10:00am - Stuck Together * 10:15am - The Trial * 10:30am - Off Colors * 10:45am - Lars' Head * 11:00am - Dewey Wins * 11:15am - Gemcation * 11:30am - Raising the Barn * 11:45am - Back to the Kindergarten * 12:00pm - Sadie Killer * 12:15pm - Kevin Party * 12:30pm - Lars of the Stars * 12:45pm - Jungle of the Moon * 1:00pm - Your Mother and Mine * 1:15pm - The Big Show * 1:30pm - Pool Hopping * 1:45pm - Letter to Lars * 2:00pm - Can't Go Back * 2:15pm - A Single Pale Rose * 2:30pm - Now We're Only Falling Apart * 2:45pm - What's Your Problem * 3:00pm - The Question * 3:15pm - Made of Honor * 3:30pm - Reunited * 4:00pm - Legs From Here to Homeworld * 4:15pm - Familiar * 4:30pm - Together Alone * 4:45pm - Escapism * 5:00pm - Change Your Mind * 6:00pm - Steven Universe: The Movie '(COMMERICAL-FREE PREMIERE) * 7:30pm - All shorts from Season 2 and 4 Category:Steven Universe Marathons Category:Marathons Category:Labor Day Marathons Category:Summer Marathons